


Перевязка

by WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Flaff, Mini, Missing Scene, Romance, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: К чему может привести обычная перевязка.Специально на спецквест для команды WTF Fairy Tail 2021
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 2





	Перевязка

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: «Законы, запреты, правила, табу». Главное правило Эльзы Скарлетт — никто не должен видеть её слабости. Она сильна пока никого не пускает в своё сердце.

Эльза осторожно, чтобы не причинить боли, накладывала один слой бинта поверх другого, мягко разглаживала случайные складки и невзначай касалась оголённых участков кожи. Такой гладкой и тёплой на ощупь. Коричный взгляд беспрепятственно скользил по подтянутому поджарому телу, вдумчиво пересчитывал выступы рёбер, скрывающихся под светлыми лентами, прослеживал на руках дорожки вен, проступающих сквозь кожу, оглаживал широкие плечи и замирал на выступах ключиц, цепляясь за треугольные впадинки, затем перемещался выше на линию скул, но, едва достигнув плотно сжатых чуть обветренных губ, снова поспешно опускался вниз.

С одной стороны, это было настоящей пыткой. А с другой — единственной доступной возможностью.

Именно после того нелепого случая с перевязками на острове Тенрю Эльза напросилась к Полюшке в помощницы, решив научиться по-настоящему оказывать первую помощь. Она стойко выдерживала суровый нрав целительницы гильдии и её тяжелые взгляды, грубоватые наставления и зубодробительную требовательность. Единственное, о чём умолчала Эльза, так это об истинной причине. Да и как тут признаешься, что до судороги в пальцах мечтаешь прикоснуться с напарнику, которого знаешь сто лет в обед, который, казалось, бы был просто другом.

Забот у новоявленной помощницы хватало. Одних только перевязок приходилось выполнять по несколько в день. Полюшка ворчала, что большая часть парней гильдии будто нарочно подставлялась на заданиях, чтобы снова и снова заполучить внимание Эльзы Скарлетт к своей персоне. И Грей Фуллбастер не был исключением.

Сейчас он сидел практически неподвижно и старался дышать неглубоко — насколько позволяли травмированная грудная клетка и три сломанных ребра. В этот раз Эльза уже успела тысячу раз пожалеть, что не пошла вместе с ним, опрометчиво решив, что ему вполне по силам справиться самостоятельно, зато теперь могла с полным правом сочувствующе вздыхать, ласково трепать его по голове, наигранно сердиться и укорять за неосмотрительность, но в то же время свободно трогать, чувствуя, как напрягаются стальные мышцы под гладкой прохладной кожей, и совершенно не думать, что при этом подумает сам Грей.

Грёбаная потребность, превращающая разум в тающее желе и заключающаяся в плохо контролируемом стремлении быть ближе и как можно чаще касаться его!

Существовала вероятность, что Эльза случайно выпила приворотное зелье Мираджейн, которое неугомонная сваха гильдии пыталась подсунуть всем подходящим, по её мнению, парочкам. Но наблюдение показало, что та даже не догадывалась о её проблеме.

Эльза перебрала в голове сотни вариантов, но так и не нашла объяснение случившемуся. Но не могла же она на пустом месте всерьёз увлечься Греем Фуллбастером! Во-первых, потому, что с детства была влюблена в Джерара. Во-вторых, она никакая-нибудь там сталкерша-Локсар, которая пускает слюни при виде Грея, привычно скидывающего с себя одежду. Эльза вообще раз сто видела его даже без трусов. Более того, они неоднократно купались вместе голышом. И в-третьих, Грей всегда был для неё только другом детства и верным товарищем. Так что же изменилось? Должно же быть какое-то разумное объяснение, почему её сердце теперь заходилось частым восторженным ритмом, стоило им встретиться взглядами. А если он улыбался, а улыбался Грей крайне редко, Эльза ощущала, как в животе начинали порхать невесомые бабочки, за спиной вырастали крылья и появлялось желание петь и обнимать каждого жителя Магнолии.

В остальное время он оставался для неё просто хорошим напарником и обычным парнем. Тем, кто предпочитал держать под жёстким контролем свои эмоции. Тем, кому чужда была любая романтика. Тем, кто либо бывал молчалив и угрюм, либо при первой возможности задирал Нацу и дрался с ним. Если вспомнить, Эльза столько раз самолично разнимала их, щедро раздавая затрещины! Ещё чаще строжилась, пресекая малейшие попытки возражения или проказы. Но никогда, никогда она не теряла способность здраво мыслить, а тем более — говорить.

Эльза ненавидела вспоминать тот случай около трёх месяцев назад, когда она вдруг впала в полнейший ступор, едва Грей обратился к ней с каким-то вопросом. Она до сих пор помнила, как застыла статуей посреди обеденного зала гильдии и пялилась на его рот. Точнее, заворожённо смотрела, как плавно двигаются его губы. И ни одного слова она тогда так и не услышала. Так непростительно она не глупела даже при встречи с Джераром. Бредятина какая-то... Самое главное, чтобы в глазах не начали выплясывать розовые сердечки наподобие Локсаровских. А то Грей сразу смекнёт, что к чему...

— Скоро уже?

Эльза растерянно сморгнула. Её взгляд прояснился и натолкнулся на насмешливый тёмно-синий, в котором озорно поблескивали льдинки.

— Перевязка скоро закончится? — повторил Грей свой вопрос.

Взор Эльзы машинально спустился ниже, и его губы изогнулись в лукавой усмешке.

Губы...

Наверняка мягкие и тёплые... Слегка отдающие мятной свежестью его ледяной магии.

Эльза мечтательно вздохнула и против воли улыбнулась в ответ.

— Если что, я могу прикинуться тяжело больным и напроситься в лазарет на всю ночь, — заговорщицки прошептал Грей, бросив за спину беглый взгляд на целительницу, сосредоточенно мешавшую в плошке какое-то снадобье.

Эльза ошеломленно распахнула глаза.

— Зачем? — севшим от долгого молчания голосом спросила она, ощущая, как в животе щекотно затрепетали крылышки воображаемых бабочек.

— Ну, не знаю, — он простодушно пожал печами и, слегка наклонившись вперёд, добавил: — Например, чтобы ты могла отточить свои навыки бинтования.

Эльза снова сморгнула и почувствовала, как кровь беспрепятственно хлынула к щекам, стыдливой краснотой растекаясь по всему лицу. Безнадёжная дура! Размечталась тут о поцелуях! И этот тоже хорош! Видит же, что она явно не в своём уме, и нагло пользуется этим. Задохнувшись от возмущения, Эльза впервые не смогла подобрать подходящих для ответа слов, а потому по-дружески пихнула Грея в плечо. Тот предсказуемо зашипел сквозь зубы, придержав ладонью место тычка.

Эльза скривилась в ожидании упрёков от строгой наставницы.

— Повернулся неудачно, — поспешно пояснил Грей, стойко выдержав подозрительный взгляд Полюшки. В её рубиновых глазах чётко читалось неверие. Но буквально через секунду она сокрушенно покачала головой и отвернулась, возвращаясь к своим делам.

— Спасибо, — шепотом поблагодарила Эльза, выдохнув с облегчением.

Грей улыбнулся в ответ, а она почувствовала, что её губы тоже невольно растягиваются в улыбке. Внутри Эльзы будто зажёгся источник мягкого света, и тепло, проникая сквозь кожу, постепенно обволакивало их двоих невидимым коконом. Она залюбовалась им, отмечая, как ему идёт эта растрёпанная прическа, слегка спадающая на глаза. Кончики пальцев закололо от желания отодвинуть со лба непослушные тёмные пряди. Сознание плавно качнулось на волнах чарующих головокружительных эмоций, постепенно капитулируя под их воздействием.

Грей издал звук, похожий на короткий смешок, и устремил взгляд куда-то вверх.

Эльза резко отдёрнула руку, замершую в нескольких сантиметров от его головы. Невыносимый стыд накатил жаркой волной, запятнав алой краской теперь не только щеки, а также шею и грудь, и тяжёлым грузом придавил к полу.

 _«Соберись, тряпка!»_ — мысленно приказала она, нещадно награждая себя воображаемыми оплеухами. Её пальцы подрагивали, накладывая аккуратные ряды повязки. Она чувствовала на себе пристальный его взгляд, но старалась не отрывать глаз от кулона на его груди. Она не могла позволить себе снова потерять контроль. Вот только сейчас из-за непосредственной близости Грея этот самый контроль по необъяснимой причине разбивался вдребезги. И каждый раз, когда ей приходилось прижиматься к нему, чтобы перехватить бинт за спиной, она краснела всё сильнее и сильнее.

Зачем она решила поднять голову, Эльза и сама не смогла бы ответить. Наверное, хотела убедиться, что больше не причинила ему боли, что всё в порядке. Грей оказался настолько близко, и она могла рассмотреть его лицо во всех подробностях. Он тоже смотрел на неё в упор. Пристально так. Упрямо и выжидающе. Тёмные брови сошлись на переносице, губы были сжались в плоскую линию. Его глаза казались темнее и глубже, чем обычно. И сейчас в них царила бесконечно-горькая мгла, в которой сверкали ледяные звёзды. Но Эльза видела там и кружащийся вихрь вопросов, которые Грей никак не решался задать. Вот только ответить на них означало бы расписаться в собственной беспомощности и нарушить своё главное правило — никто не должен видеть её слабости. Эльза Скарлетт была сильна, пока никого не пускала в своё сердце. Потому что чувства — это непозволительная роскошь и самая большая человеческая слабость. Ещё в Райской Башне она поняла, что именно любовь делает человека слабым, а все последующие уходы Джерара только укрепили её убеждения. И только доспехи всегда давали ей чувство защищённости.

Эльза невольно сглотнула и поспешно отвела глаза. Пальцы дрогнули, царапнув кожу, когда она закрепляла края бинта прямо над знаком гильдии. Пригладила, расправила, зачем-то очертила выглядывающий контур... Её ресницы задрожали, картинка перед глазами внезапно смазалась, а новый вдох застрял поперёк горла... Маска гордой и неприступной воительницы трещала по швам, срывая покров невозмутимости.

Если подумать, то Грей был первым, кто увидел её слёзы. Ещё тогда, в детстве, на берегу реки. И не рассказал никому. Он достаточно холодно относился к визитам Джерара, но не считал нужным заявлять о своём недовольстве вслух. Зато всегда соглашался помочь, о чём бы она ни попросила. Она всегда могла положиться на него. Более того, она безоговорочно могла доверить ему не только свою жизнь, но и ранимую душу.

От нахлынувших воспоминаний её дыхание сбилось, стало неровным и частым. Сквозь дрожание собственных ресниц Эльза заметила, как Грей медленно опустил голову, остановившись взглядом на её ладони, застывшей на его груди. В следующий миг она уже не видела ничего, кроме его тёмных глаз. В голове мелькнула шальная мысль, что если он сейчас тоже дотронется до неё, она окончательно потеряет рассудок.

Чтобы завершить повязку, ей оставалось лишь завязать бинт на шее. Разумеется, для удобства можно было встать, но...

Эльза бросила беглый взгляд ему за спину, проверяя, чем занята Полюшка. Глубоко вдохнула, подбирая пальцами концы бинта, и придвинулась чуть ближе, практически обнимая за шею. Дождавшись, когда в его глазах снова растечётся изумление, а щеки окрасит яркий румянец, она мысленно отсчитала до пяти и, задержав дыхание, подалась вперёд, неловко прижимаясь губами к его губам. Чуть суховатым, но восхитительно мягким и тёплым. Робко приоткрытым — но в то же время откровенно напрашивающимся.

В животе разом вспорхнула стая пресловутых бабочек, посылая во все стороны щекочущие электрические импульсы. Сладкий озноб прокатился по телу от макушки до пят, сменяясь волной палящего жара. Это было настолько внезапное и пьянящее ощущение восторга, затопившего нутро, что ей на мгновение показалось, будто она разучилась дышать. На несколько долгих секунд она совершенно забылась и позволила себе полностью отдаться ощущениям — никогда прежде она не знала такой степени раскрепощённости и счастья.

Только Грей по-прежнему не двигался...

За пару мгновений Эльза осознала всё остальное, побледнела, ужаснувшись собственной инициативы, и отпрянула назад. Несуразные обрывки мыслей судорожно забились об оглушающую пустоту, словно о бетонную стену. Идиотка!

Грей обескураженно уставился на неё. В его расширившихся зрачках плескалась та же знакомая ледяная мгла, поглощавшая малейшие отблески света. О чём он в этот момент думал, невозможно было понять. Воспользовавшись этим замешательством, Эльза вскочила с табурета и, повернувшись к нему спиной, принялась зачем-то перекладывать и без того аккуратно сложенные кучки бинтов. И хотя колени её мелко дрожали, подошвы будто налились свинцовой тяжестью, не позволяя сделать ни шага. Что же теперь делать? Да как такое вообще могло произойти?! Она поцеловала Грея! Господи, неужели она окончательно свихнулась или того хуже — превращается во вторую Локсар? Такую же безответно влюблённую и помешанную дуру. О да! Теперь Эльза хорошо её понимала. Понимала, каково это: сходить с ума от его близости. Разглядывать тайком, касаться ненароком и красть случайные поцелуи...

Оборачиваться не хотелось, потому что всесильная Эльза Титанийская боялась увидеть в его глазах осуждение, холодное презрение или того хуже — жалость, как это бывало с Джувией.

— Вы закончили? — прозвучал за спиной сухой вопрос.

Голос Полюшки с трудом просочился сквозь какофонию грохочущего в ушах тока крови и вихря лихорадочных мыслей.

— Да, — резче, чем следовало бы, произнесла Эльза, нервно оправляя дурацкий медицинский халат. — Ты можешь идти, Грей. И постарайся хотя бы пару дней не задирать Нацу, — строго добавила она, слегка повернув голову.

Грей промолчал.

Краем глаза она видела, как он снял с вешалки рубаху и вышел за дверь. Его шаги гулко и мерно застучали по деревянным ступеням, а когда стихли, в хижине Полюшки опять воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь еле слышным всхлипыванием одной влюбленной дуры и методичным шарканьем каменного пестика в ступке.

Эльза опустилась обратно на табурет, ноги её уже не держали. Пытаясь справиться со сбитым рваным дыханием, она смотрела на распахнутую Греем дверь. Сердце лихо отплясывало в груди, заглушая сомнительные доводы разума. Вряд ли он вернётся назад или будет ждать под дверью, чтобы потребовать объяснений. Хотелось наплевать на все сомнения и броситься за ним, остановить, сказать, что... Что случившееся было ошибкой? Че-е-рт. Но ещё больше хотелось снова поцеловать. Но нет. Это глупость. Надо просто продолжить работать. Но как?

Все мысли смешались в голове в одну кипящую массу, окрашенную страхом и безотчётным желанием догнать его. Эльза осознавала, что не в силах бороться с бушующими в ней чувствами — одно движение мысли, и она запросто могла бы выдать себя. Но если это произойдёт, назад дороги уже не будет.

— Дура, дура, дура, дура, — тихо повторяла она, пряча в ладонях пылающее от стыда лицо.

— Дура и есть, — равнодушно заметила Полюшка.

Эльза отняла руки и обернулась. Целительница по-прежнему стояла спиной, что-то пересыпая из ступки в плошку.

— Простите?

— Дуранта, говорю, есть? Мне для настойки сегодня понадобится.

— А... Нет, дуранты нет, — покачала головой Эльза и облегченно выдохнула. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Полюшка начала читать ей нотации про отношения.

— Ну и чего расселась? — хмуро бросила целительница. — Иди к цветочнику. Он обещал оставить для меня немного цветов.

Эльза растерянно сморгнула.

— А, да. Конечно. Я сейчас...

Она чувствовала на себе колкий ехидный взгляд Полюшки, пока шла до двери, и не знала, что ли плакать, то ли радоваться представленной возможности. Вот только кажущаяся лёгкость в теле в один миг обернулась свинцовой тяжестью, едва Эльза заметила хорошо знакомый силуэт под деревом, справа от хижины. Грей стоял, прислонившись спиной к стволу и сунув руки в карманы штанов, и смотрел себе под ноги. Полностью расстёгнутая белая рубаха свободно свисала вдоль тела, открывая взору широкую повязку на груди.

Спустившись по ступенькам, Эльза остановилась, не зная, что предпринять дальше, что говорить.

Грей её опередил — повернул голову и окинул внимательным взглядом. Эльза поёжилась и пожалела, что не обладает магией Места для исправления воспоминаний. Провалиться бы сейчас сквозь землю... На таком расстоянии она не могла рассмотреть, какие эмоции скрывались в глубине его глаз.

_«Интересно, отчего он молчит? Словно воды в рот набрал. И как только ему удаётся скрывать эмоции под этой непроницаемой маской! А может, он тоже нервничает перед важным разговором, как и она…»_

Вот чёрт, надо было переодеться — на спине ткань противно прилипала к коже. Лишь через секунду Эльза спохватилась, позволяя волшебству перевоплощения окутать тело ярким сиянием, меняя медицинский халат на обычную блузку и юбку.

Грей прикрыл глаза, пережидая магическую вспышку. Он казался совершенно спокойным, но было ясно, что происходящее волновало и его самого. На лице его было странное выражение — и мрачная решимость, и предвкушение чего-то неизъяснимого, и тёплая надежда. Эльза не смогла понять, на что он надеялся, но Грей вдруг вытащил руку из кармана и что-то протянул ей. И она увидела, что он держал искусно созданный изо льда цветок, очень похожий на розу. Он был всего в паре шагов от неё, и она чувствовала щекочущие волны его ледяной магии, этот знакомый морозно-мятный запах. Дико хотелось подойти ближе, чтобы вдохнуть его полной грудью. Очень.

— Глупо получилось, — невпопад пробормотала она, отводя глаза в сторону и пряча волнение за неловкими движениями: переступила с ноги на ногу, дёрнула себя за алую прядь волос и откинула обратно назад, обхватила себя за плечи и прикусила щёку изнутри, чтобы не выложить ему свои чувства. Невысказанные слова душили, вставая поперёк горла и мешая нормально дышать.

Грей коротко кивнул и раскрыл ладонь, заставляя цветок растаять.

Эльза молчала, с некоторым сожалением глядя, как исчезают в воздухе крохотные кристаллики льда.

— Прости, я слишком тороплю события, — он попытался перевести всё в шутку, пока она старалась унять мысли, что бешеным потоком крутились в голове, не давая покоя ни на секунду. Нервно усмехнулся. Но мягко и по-доброму.

Эльза видела, как он собирался духом. Похоже, ему тоже было страшно сделать этот шаг.

— Ты мне нравишься, — набравшись смелости, на одном дыхании выпалила она, опередив его всего лишь на секунду, и моментально устыдилась своей прямоты. Потому что вслух это прозвучало ещё более абсурдно, чем в голове. Кровь незамедлительно прилила к лицу, но Эльза решительно отмела все сомнения.

Грей моргнул от неожиданности.

— Ты серьёзно? — на всякий случай переспросил он. Нахмурился. Его улыбка на секунду стала грустной. — Но как же Джерар?

Она сокрушенно вздохнула и развела руками, и последний её барьер, словно повинуясь его магии, как и та ледяная роза, тоже растаял без следа.

— Джерар — дурак, — дрогнувшим голосом поведала она, чувствуя при этом невероятное облегчение, словно только что осознала хорошо всем известную истину. — Ему следовало давным-давно отказаться от своих планов и перестать шататься по всему свету.

— Не могу не согласиться, — усмехнулся Грей.

Он оттолкнулся от дерева и приблизился совершенно бесшумно, опять рассматривая внимательно и выискивая в её взгляде подтверждение только что сказанным словам.

Знакомая беспросветная мгла с мерцающими звёздами грозила поглотить её, но Эльза уже не боялась.

Ожидание было невыносимым. Как и его затянувшееся молчание.

Её ресницы дрогнули и закрылись, и на этом его бездействие закончилось. Она почувствовала, как его рука мягко, но властно легла ей на талию. По щеке невесомо проскользнули прохладные костяшки пальцев.

Она втянула носом воздух — и запах, родной, какой-то тёплый и только её, незамедлительно заполнил лёгкие.

— Эльза, — так проникновенно прошептал Грей, будто смаковал её имя, перекатывая на языке каждый слог, наслаждаясь звучанием.

От его голоса по спине Эльзы заструился сладкий озноб. Она не понимала, использует ли он свою магию или нет, но это было так приятно, что кружилась голова и перехватывало дыхание.

— Эльза... — повторил Грей и, после долгого взгляда в глаза Эльзы, наклонился к ней и поцеловал. Нежно и трепетно. Мягко раскрывая её губы и сцеловывая сладкое горячее дыхание. В тысячу раз лучше, чем в самых реалистичных фантазиях. Она успела сделать всего один короткий вдох и почувствовала сладкий трепет во всём теле. Перед закрытыми веками всё поплыло. И если бы Грей не поддерживал её, у неё точно бы подкосились ноги. А потом она ответила на поцелуй с каким-то неожиданным для себя энтузиазмом. Словно никаких запретов и правил больше не существовало. Словно в мире не осталось ничего, кроме этого мгновения и их двоих... Словно они существовали только для того, чтобы открыть для себя то, что уже стало явью. Так страстно и чувственно, что она сама не заметила, как оказалась крепко прижатой к нему.

* * *

Они стояли, соприкасаясь лбами, и оба пытались восстановить тяжёлое дыхание. Его руки покоились на её талии, её — обнимали его за шею, цепляясь за ворот рубахи.

Эльза хотела сказать ему, насколько она сейчас счастлива. Не вышло. От волнения не могла вымолвить и слова. Грей тоже молчал. Его рука медленно поползла вниз, подушечки пальцев мазнули по тонкому запястью. Он сжал её ладонь в своей, переплетая пальцы. Это оказалось настолько приятно, что Эльза не сумела сдержать шумного вздоха, а дыхание снова стало частым и взволнованным.

Всё исчезло. Весь мир вокруг.

Она сжимала его руку и… ждала. Что ещё нужно девушке от возлюбленного? Признаться в своих чувствах и услышать главные слова в ответ. Она и призналась — несмотря на то, что не знала, что он ответит. Наверное, надо было что-то сказать, но разум уже осознал всё очарование происходящего и просто отключился, предоставив полную свободу щекочущим бабочкам. Оставалось одно — держаться за Грея, как за спасательный круг, и наслаждаться моментом и той окрыляющей лёгкостью, которой вдруг заполнилась душа.

Теперь Эльза уже не сомневалась, что любовь делает человека счастливым. Что она окрыляет, поддерживает и придаёт сил. Оставалось только думать о том, что весь сегодняшний день она жила только для того, чтобы в очередной раз оказаться рядом с ним, быть может, единственным и неповторимым. Её губы тронула мечтательная улыбка.

— Так куда нам идти за цветами? — спросил Грей, с явной неохотой слегка отстранившись назад, но так и не выпустив её руки.

— Знаешь, — с улыбкой ответила Эльза, заметив в окне подозрительно довольную целительницу, — кажется, я уже пришла.

Так что ему ничего не оставалось, как довольно ухмыльнуться в ответ и подтвердить её слова новым поцелуем.


End file.
